dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Lita Laverne * Galonian assassin * Luthor Other Characters: * soldiers * policemen Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** Vehicles: * S.S. Baronta * Toranian Submarine * Toranian Bomber | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle2 = Pep Morgan: "Volunteer Fireman" | Synopsis2 = Pep Morgan helps the local fire department put out a fire at Joe Mack's house. Later, the investigator going over the burned-out home discovers evidence of arson! It's the latest in a string of arson cases that have been plaguing Ardale. Mr. Mack plans on selling the property to Rufus Toone, the bank director, since it's no longer any use to him. Pep asks around, and finds out that Rufus Toone and his nephew, Ezra Wright, have made offers to buy each of the homes that were mysteriously burned down, but at the time none of the owners would sell. The latest to be visited by Ezra was Jack Greene, who, like all the others, refused to sell his land. His could be the next targeted house. A few nights later, Pep's stakeout pays off. A shadowy figure stalks nearby and begins making a fire near the Greene home. He stops when he sees Pep, and takes off running. His days as quarterback for the Ardale team haven't failed him, as Pep easily catches up to, and tackles the fleeing figure. The police rush to the scene, finding the man to be Rufus Toone himself! He is arrested and given time for Arson. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Morgan (Pep's dad) * Ted Antagonists: * Rufus Toone * Ezra Wright Other Characters: * Charlie * Joe Mack * Mrs. Mack * Jack Green Locations: * ** Ardale Vehicles: * fire truck | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Chuck Dawson: "Murder at the Slash-D Ranch" | Synopsis3 = Chuck Dawson arrives in town just in time to see a heated exchange escalate into deadly action. A big man pulls a gun on a gentle fellow who was just trying to apologize. Chuck interrupts the fight, the gunman turns on him, and his pistol is shot out of his hand by Chuck's unerring aim. The big guy runs off, swearing Chuck hasn't seen the last of him. A few hours later, Chuck hears a gunshot while riding down a rough mountain trail. Ahead, the form of a rider keels over. When Chuck gets closer to see if he can help, he finds the victim was the same man he defended earlier. He is alive, but hurt bad. Chuck leaves the man in the care of some local ranchers, then chases after the shooter. It's not long before he catches up to the gunman, and finds that it was none other than the brute from back in town. The two of them duke it out, but Chuck is the better fighter. He points his gun at the downed varmint and forces him to walk with him back to the sheriff's office. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blacky (Chuck's horse) Antagonists: * Jackson Other Characters: * Andy Parsons * Mrs. Parsons Locations: * ( ) ** | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle4 = Clip Carson, Soldier of Fortune: "Beauty was the Beast" | Synopsis4 = Traveling as passenger aboard a cruise ship, Clip Carson foils a murder attempt, and becomes involved in a plot to steal a seemingly worthless African idol, which turns out to be a plot by a wealthy man's daughter to murder him and inherit his wealth. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Gloria Anders * Mr. Ballard Other Characters: * Harry Anders * Reginald Hood Locations: * Items: * African idol Vehicles: * Cruise Liner | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Tex Thomson: "The Island Demon" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * a Demon disguised as an Old Man Other Characters: * Cary James * Doctor Reid * Courtney Locations: * ** a remote island ** Items: * locket Vehicles: * small skiff | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bert Christman | Inker6_1 = Bert Christman | StoryTitle6 = Three Aces: "The Wedding" | Synopsis6 = "Whistler" Will goes home to his foster father's ranch, where his foster sister, Sally, is getting married. A jealous ex, and a band of raiders try to interrupt the happy occasion, but Will is able to take them down, in a quick exchange of gunshots. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Sally Saunders * Perry Laverne Antagonists: * Martino Fenton * Nedra * Concho ** Concho's Raiders *** Carlos *** Juan *** Pepito Other Characters: * Matt Saunders * Tony M'Crea Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * Aces' Planes | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Zatara: "The Mask" | Synopsis7 = The Tigress partners up with a man known only as the Mask, whose other partner is a plastic surgeon. The Mask has the ability to mimic anyone. He takes on the appearance of Ed Burton, the president of the Might Bank, to rob it. Luckily, Zatara catches on to their game, and uses his powers to turn the Mask into a gargoyle-headed freak, and forces the Tigress to leave the country. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Ed Burton * Bill Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Chuck Dawson by Homer Fleming. * Superman: ** Europe at War is reprinted in , Limited Collectors' Edition C-31, and . The title is taken from Limited Collectors' Edition C-31. ** In Earth-Two's version of the months leading up to WWII, *** the Axis Powers included: Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Dukalia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Napkan, Nural, Oxnalia, Romania, [[Action_Comics_Vol_1_22#Synopsis_for_Superman:_.22Europe_At_War.22|'Toran']], Syronia,Twerpany, and others. *** the unaligned or overrun nations included: Bahdnisia, Boralia, Boravia, Denmark, Galonia, Greece, Kurtavia, Luthoria, Luxen, Nestralia, Norway, Numark, San Monte. *** After 1941-Dec, many of these countries drop from the scene. ** Lita Laverne looks exactly like Lois Lane. * Three Aces: ** Whistler Will's origin story is told. * Also appearing in this issue of Action Comics were: ** "Malay Head" (text story) by Frank Cooper ** Rex | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}